


Movie Night

by ClockworkSpades



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic smut, M/M, Omega/Omega Relationship, pwp but with more implied character backstories than necessary, they're both omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkSpades/pseuds/ClockworkSpades
Summary: Arthur loved movie night. Perhaps not as much as he loved Alfred distracting him from the film, but pretty close.





	Movie Night

Arthur loved movie nights.

They were a staple of his relationship with Alfred. One of their first official dates had been going out to the cinema, and many more unofficial ones had been cuddled up on one another’s sofas watching anything that came to mind. They had movie night once a week since they’d moved in together, a sweet ritual of theirs that stood in as a cosy date. He loved the sentimentality of it. He loved the cheap microwave popcorn they got, and loved the same debate they had over the superiority of sweet or salted. He loved Alfred’s commentary on the sci-fi films, and Alfred’s laughter to his own snarky remarks for everything else.

And he especially loved when Alfred kissed him down into the couch cushions instead of watching the movie.

“ _Alfred_.”

Arthur breathed, half a laugh and half a moan as Alfred sucked at a spot just below his ear. Alfred replied by shifting himself between Arthur’s legs, pressing himself down and drawing a choked gasp from Arthur’s lips. Arthur arched up, fingers dancing down Alfred’s spine to dig his nails in at his lower back, pressing against the fabric and begging him to stay close.

Alfred hummed a laugh, a low, throaty chuckle that sent shivers down Arthur’s spine and pulled back far enough for Arthur to see his grin. Alfred didn’t need to ask to kiss him again, soft lips firm and wanting and Arthur couldn’t hold a thought more coherent than _more._ He brought his hands up into Alfred’s hair, threaded his fingers into the strands to keep him there and loose another moan against his lips. He parted his lips, gasping and licking at the roof of Alfred’s mouth, inviting him to do the same and sucking on his tongue in such a way that Alfred had to moan too and grind down against him once again.

“ _Alfred_.” He repeated, breaking for air and rocking up to press his face into his neck and breathe in Alfred’s scent.

He remembered being told when he was younger and claimed that alphas were icky that one day he’d feel very differently about their scents, that the overbearing spice and dirt that made his nose wrinkle would be much enjoyed. He remembered overhearing other pubescent omegas talk of how they sometimes couldn’t stand to be in a locker room of other omegas for how little they liked the scent. He remembered the same omegas comparing alphas and never being able to understand them, but overhearing alphas discussing omegas and finding himself agreeing with each appraisal of their scents.

Arthur had never ‘grown out’ of his dislike. It had taken him time to realise exactly why that was, but ever since he hadn’t been fazed by the way his nose would wrinkle when an alpha got too close, nor had he stopped himself from turning his head when an omega walked by. Though it had been a long time since he’d looked twice because of another omega’s scent. Not since Alfred had stumbled into his life.

He loved Alfred’s scent. Sweet musk and peaches and coffee. And he smelled so much better when he was turned on. So much stronger and sweeter and alluring in his arousal and _God_ could Arthur feel it against his hip.

“Yeah babe?” Alfred breathed back, and Arthur took his time to press bites and kisses up to his ear.

“I thought you wanted to watch this?” He was a little breathless, a little amused, a little light headed enough to grin when he heard Alfred’s own breathless laughter.

Alfred tilted his head to kiss him and Arthur didn’t protest, just parted his lips and made another soft sound he knew would drive his boyfriend crazy. He spread his legs a little more, his grin interrupting the kiss when Alfred cupped his thigh to bring his legs close around his waist again.

Alfred liked his legs. He’d said that on many occasions. He liked to remind Arthur periodically of how much he liked his legs, particularly when he had them wrapped around his head.

“Mm, I’ve got better things to do.” Arthur could hear Alfred’s grin as much as feel it against his neck when he began mouthing there, and he was only more than happy to encourage it. But he raised an eyebrow, coy expression lost to his otherwise occupied boyfriend, though his teasing tone certainly wasn’t.

“Oh, I’m a _thing_ now?”

“You’re _my_ thing.” Alfred’s hand slipped up to grope at his bottom, and Arthur couldn’t help the ugly snort of laughter that escaped him at the _ridiculous_ attempt at flirting.

Alfred had said some painfully cheesy things in their time together, even before. Each one served to make Arthur laugh even if they didn’t fulfil the purpose of making him flustered. Though Arthur was inclined to think it was the laughter that Alfred was truly after.

“Shut up and take me to bed.”

“Yessir.”

Arthur laughed as Alfred scooped him up, only cut short by the pleased hum of a moan at Alfred’s lips against his neck. Alfred couldn’t of course navigate the hallways of their flat whilst carrying Arthur and kissing his neck at the same time, but Arthur didn’t mind him looking up and murmuring dirty things in his ear instead even as he tried to return the favour.

They fell onto the bed in a heap, more laughter caught between them and shushed with soft brushes of lips until Alfred found his spot between Arthur’s legs again. Laughter turned to gasps and then moans, and Arthur forgot the jokes as Alfred’s scent grew thick and sweet and he could only arch up when Alfred pressed his hips down.

He brought his legs up, hooking them over Alfred’s hips and pulling him down to keep the friction there. Alfred had too much muscle to have much of a figure, but Arthur still enjoyed the swell of his hips.

Alfred pushed up at Arthur’s jumper, making him arch up just enough for him to bunch the fabric up around his underarms. Arthur would’ve complained that it wasn’t comfortable, wouldn’t Alfred much prefer him undressed, but Alfred had already ducked his head and closed his mouth over a nipple and Arthur’s suggestions came out only as moans.

“Alfred, fuck.” He gasped, tugging on his hair and arching up to the warmth.

He bit his lip, well aware how muffling his noises frustrated Alfred. But that wasn’t the intent, he only needed something to grip to keep him grounded when he lifted his head to look down at Alfred toying with his chest.

God, he looked delicious like that. Arthur couldn’t count the ways Alfred could be posed to look so utterly erotic but one of those ways was certainly to be sat between his legs and ravishing him so. He brought a hand up, a soft moan escaping him as he toyed with the nipple Alfred had left untouched, letting his head drop back to enjoy the attention while Alfred rolled his hips down.

He knew it could only take Alfred a moment to react to it, too turned on by the sight of Arthur touching himself even in the slightest way to focus. He groaned against Arthur’s chest, surging up to kiss him and grabbing tightly at his waist.

“You slutty little minx.” He muttered, and Arthur was caught between moaning and smiling.

He did neither, instead pushing at Alfred until he rolled over and allowed him to straddle his waist. Arthur sat up, still within reach of Alfred’s hands but away from his lips as he finally removed his jumper and tossed it aside.

The first time Alfred had seen him naked, he’d looked at him like he was something awe-inspiring. Like he was made of pure gold, or a genuine gift from heaven. He’d been flustered at the time to receive such attention, but he’d thought then that eventually Alfred would calm down, that seeing all his flaws and growing used to his body he’d stop being so reverent. But he never had. Arthur needed only to change his shirt to feel Alfred’s eyes on him, heavy and endlessly appreciative. It made him blush every time.

And the simple removal of his jumper was no different, Alfred’s hands coming up to cup his waist and tongue darting out to wet his lips as his eyes roved over incredibly familiar bare skin. Arthur flushed, but he would’ve been lying to say the attention didn’t turn him on. If he was sat on Alfred’s groin instead of astride his waist he would’ve rolled his hips down just to watch Alfred’s reaction. But he didn’t move, only lifting his hips to grab the hem of Alfred’s shirt and start pulling it off him.

He leaned down, almost curling in on himself to kiss a line straight up Alfred’s chest until the shirt was gone and he was sucking little red marks at his throat. Alfred hummed in appreciation, his hands sliding down over Arthur’s hips and cupping his buttocks. He squeezed and Arthur shivered, rocking himself a little against Alfred’s abdomen. Alfred was good with his hands, he was good with his mouth too; both facts that had drawn cries and gasps from Arthur’s throat on many different occasions. He trailed his kisses up, dragging his lips along the underside of Alfred’s jawline.

“I love your jaw.” Arthur mumbled, biting just under Alfred’s ear.

“Yeah I know.” Alfred laughed, squeezing Arthur’s backside again. “You like to sit on it an awful lot.”

Arthur should’ve blushed, but he just smirked, pulling back to share the expression and brush his fingers through Alfred’s hair. “And? Is it my fault that you’re as good with your tongue as you are with your cock?”

“No, but it’s your fault you’re so fucking needy.”

Arthur might’ve protested if Alfred hadn’t chosen that moment to lean up and kiss him again, effectively silencing the indignant scoff he’d thought to make. He could’ve pulled back, broken the kiss to complain. But it was a tease, and continuing the back and forth was not worth the loss of Alfred’s tongue in his mouth.

Alfred shifted, refusing to break the kiss even as he moved to sit up, forcing Arthur to shift back into his lap. The movement set him on Alfred’s groin, and Arthur rolled his hips against the bulge of Alfred’s trousers. Alfred moaned, squeezing Arthur’s ass harder and Arthur gasped.

He put his hands on Alfred’s shoulders, one tangling into his hair and pushing him eagerly into another deep kiss. Alfred let himself be led, let Arthur tilt his head and nibble his lips, all distractions for him to move his hand and cup Arthur’s arousal through his jeans. Arthur faltered, breath hitching, hips bucking on instinct into the touch. He broke the kiss, foreheads pressed together to stare at Alfred for a moment.

Alfred’s smirk was crooked, breaths heavy and face flushed. Without his shirt on Arthur could smell his scent more clearly and he would’ve thought to nuzzle at his neck for more if Alfred hadn’t then squeezed just lightly. He closed his eyes, letting his head tip back and moaning out his partner’s name.

“ _Alfred_.” He rutted his hips into Alfred’s hands, aware that the smirk had probably turned into some cocky grin but he didn’t particularly care when Alfred’s lips occupied themselves with sucking on his neck again. “Fuck, Alfred, God you make me so fucking wet.”

He dug his nails in at Alfred’s shoulder, eager for his attention and something else to hold onto as he felt his hands move to undo the zipper of his jeans. Alfred shifted, for a moment pushing his hands into the back of Arthur’s underwear and squeezing before he let go altogether and flipped them over again.

“Turn over for me.” His voice was thick with arousal, wanting and heavy and Arthur didn’t have the slightest will to object.

He turned over onto his hands and knees, looking coyly over his shoulder to see what Alfred was planning. Alfred caught his eye, grinned, but he only leaned forward to press kisses across his shoulder-blades. His hands tugged at Arthur’s jeans, which Arthur helped, shifting to make it easy for him to tug them off and throw them aside, but then Alfred only pushed him down gently to lie on his stomach. Arthur didn’t complain, humming in appreciation as Alfred pressed his kisses slowly down his spine.

He shivered as Alfred reached his lower back, a small gasp catching his breath when Alfred bit just above his tailbone.

“You smell good.” Alfred breathed, and Arthur moaned and arched his hips a little in response.

He knew his scent was thick there, and much as he loved Alfred’s scent Alfred did like to insist he liked Arthur’s better. He often professed to loving going down on him for how surrounded he would be by Arthur’s thick, sweet scent. Arthur never got the chance to protest when Alfred’s mouth was quickly occupied with pleasuring him. He’d always thought that was a bit of a cheat, but he was too distracted by Alfred’s tongue to care.

Alfred ran his hands up the back of Arthur’s thighs, squeezing and kneading the flesh under his hands. Alfred had much thicker thighs than Arthur, wider hips too, but he’d always acted as if Arthur’s smaller figure and peachy butt were far more desirable. To him, perhaps they were. The way he grabbed at Arthur’s ass and squeezed his cheeks at least silenced any questions on the matter. He spread Arthur’s cheeks a little, ducking his head to press his tongue flat and heavy at Arthur’s entrance over the fabric of his underwear.

Arthur moaned, arching up but unable to press back more with Alfred’s hands holding him in place.

Alfred hummed, taking a long lick before he pulled back. He ran a finger over where his tongue had just been, curving it under the fabric to feel the slick dampening it there.

“Fuck, you are wet, aren’t you? Soaking right through your panties.”

“You fucking tease.” Arthur groaned, face pressed into the pillows.

Alfred just laughed, tugging Arthur’s underwear off all the way, though when he crowded over Arthur again it was to kiss and nuzzle at his neck.

“Do you want me to eat you out right now?” He murmured, hands already ghosting down his sides.

Arthur could’ve sworn he got wetter at the thought. He didn’t have to ask for Alfred to go down on him, the very first thing Alfred had done when he’d seen him naked for the first time was drop down between his legs. And Arthur _certainly didn’t mind_. But at the moment, that wasn’t as high on his list of priorities as Alfred fucking him properly.

“No.” He breathed, shifting to turn onto his side and let his gaze wander up and down Alfred’s body. He lifted a hand, keeping his eyes on Alfred’s face to watch his expression as he cupped his arousal. “Take it off for me.”

Alfred moaned, eyes shut for a brief moment as he pressed himself into Arthur’s hand. But he grinned when he opened them, giving Arthur’s ass a firm squeeze before he knelt up to strip of his remaining clothes.

Arthur propped himself up on his elbow; still on his side but indulging himself in his partner’s undressing. Much as Alfred professed his adoration for Arthur’s body, he had to wonder why Alfred liked him so much when the omega himself looked like he should’ve been selling underwear or sports gear. He might’ve even suggested that Alfred become a part time model, but he did rather like having that view all to himself.

Alfred caught his eye when his clothes were disposed of, that grin returning. Arthur should’ve teased him for preening like a damn peacock under Arthur’s gaze, but Alfred wrapped a hand around his own cock and Arthur only bit his lip as he watched his partner touch himself.

“Come here.” He breathed, heavy with a renewed lust and it was Alfred’s turn to be so happy to oblige.

He crawled over Arthur, hands on his hips gently turning him onto his back once again and settling between his legs. Arthur dragged his hands down Alfred’s torso, cupped his hips, pulled him in close by his waist and hooked his legs around him so naturally again. Alfred kissed him. It was mostly tongue and heavy breaths but Arthur didn’t mind when Alfred was that close and smelled that good. And he definitely didn’t mind when Alfred lowered his hand between them and pressed a finger at his hole.

Arthur gasped, a soft moan escaping with an eager nod. Alfred always asked for permission. Even when they were rough or desperate or even during Arthur’s heats, he always waited that split second for Arthur’s permission to touch if he didn’t say it outright. Arthur didn’t consider himself patient. Usually, waiting and repeating things that people should’ve already known frustrated the life out of him. But Alfred’s persistent questions had never done more than make him more turned on. Especially when what followed was his boyfriend pushing one, two fingers up inside him and curling them _just so_.

He knew that wasn’t what he wanted, an unnecessary delay for what was to come, but it was so hard to think of anything else when Alfred was kissing him and touching him and he just wanted to grind his hips down against Alfred’s fingers.

Sometimes they fucked and Arthur couldn’t imagine why anyone had told him that another omega could never make him satisfied. Most of the time they fucked and Arthur couldn’t keep his head straight.

“Alfred.” He arched up, grasping at Alfred’s shoulders and moaning shamelessly into his mouth. Alfred was _very_ good with his hands. But it wasn’t enough. He brought both his hands up, threading his fingers into Alfred’s hair just to hold him still for a moment so he could breathe. “Fuck me.”

Alfred didn’t need encouraging. He pulled his fingers out, back to kissing Arthur in an instant as he repositioned himself and grasped Arthur’s thighs. Arthur broke away, tilting his head down to look between them. He wanted to watch, he always wanted to watch. Nothing was more erotic than Alfred’s cock pushing inside him, and he didn’t care that Alfred had called him debauched or perverted dozens of times for his little indulgence. But he didn’t stop him, just smiled a knowing grin and obliged by pushing in.

They both moaned, harsh gasps of breath or outright cries at the connection. Alfred’s dick was bigger than the average omega, probably nothing like an alpha’s, but Arthur didn’t care to know what an alpha’s dick was like. He cared what Alfred felt like, how Alfred eased in every time and didn’t stop until his hips were against Arthur’s thighs and they both shuddered out breaths

Alfred lowered his head to Arthur’s shoulder, steadying his breaths with mouthing at Arthur’s throat. He couldn’t seem to decide between soft kisses or harsh bites, bestowing a delightful mix of both on his willing partner.

Arthur bit his lip, humming and letting his head tip to the side as he just enjoyed the feeling of Alfred inside him for a moment. It made his legs shiver, his toes curl, sparks of pleasure running up his lower back and Alfred hadn’t even started moving yet. He wrapped an arm around Alfred’s shoulders, the other sliding down his spine to grab and squeeze the cheek of Alfred’s ass.

He’d shared on many occasions how much he liked Alfred’s butt, and took every chance he could to touch and squeeze when they were making out or making love. He could feel Alfred’s smirk against his neck, and couldn’t help grinning himself when he slipped his hand lower and teased two fingers at Alfred’s hole.

He didn’t like to be penetrated, that Arthur knew. He let Arthur eat him out sometimes when he was feeling particularly horny or relaxed, but most of the time he preferred it that Arthur keep his attention on his dick. Which Arthur was more than happy to do. But the nerves around his entrance still made Alfred’s body shiver when Arthur touched him. He was wet, slick coating Arthur’s fingertips and making him bite his lip again. Arthur loved the feeling. Knowing just how aroused Alfred was because of him always made Arthur’s body heat.

There had also been the one time he’d gotten Alfred’s slick on his fingers and then fingered himself, and Alfred’s reaction had left him with a smug limp the following day.

Alfred moaned against his neck, bucking his hips in turn to hear Arthur gasp out a moan. That was enough indication that he didn’t need to wait, pulling out and snapping his hips back in with the slightest nod from Arthur.

“Mm, Alfred.” Arthur gasped, arching his back and making sure his fingers stayed where they were as Alfred started rocking his hips. “ _Oh_.”

“Enjoying yourself?” Alfred chuckled, though his voice was laced with pleasure. “We’ve only just started.”

“Are you complaining that I like it?”

“Oh no.” His voice dropped low, deep in that way that made Arthur’s breath hitch. “You know I like it when you feel good.”

Arthur shivered, breath a gasp as Alfred rolled his hips deliberately up.

Conversation stopped there, voices reserved for moans or strings of names and curses as Alfred found the right combination of speed and strength and they fell into a rhythm. Alfred let his head rest by Arthur’s shoulder, eyes shut tight and lips parted for moans as he fucked Arthur firmly down into the mattress. He’d always been vocal, and Arthur had always loved it, always turned on more to hear Alfred’s grunts and moans while they lay together.

Arthur lifted his head up, letting his eyes shut too as he nosed at Alfred’s neck, eager to kiss and bite and breathe in that scent he adored so well. Alfred groaned, lips pressed to Arthur’s ear and letting him hear every eager and wanting sound as Arthur made his marks along his shoulder. He liked to mark Alfred, par for the fact that he hadn’t been able to make a mating mark on him, but he was quite content just to ensure that Alfred either had a nice, dark hickey or red scratches at any given time to mark his claim.

Alfred’s moans grew louder with the attention, the angle of his thrusts changing just slightly to move harder, faster. Arthur forgot his attentions, gasping out a string of curses and dropping his head back to ride the feeling. He moved his hands up Alfred’s back, arching his hips to meet Alfred’s thrusts and digging his nails just under his shoulder blades for something to grip. Alfred hissed, but the sound was of pleasure, not complaint. Something that it had taken Arthur a while to learn at first, but since learning that Alfred particularly enjoyed it when he scratched him he’d taken to doing it whenever they fell into bed.

It was easy to do when Alfred made him feel that good.

“ _Oh,_ God.”

Arthur groaned, back arching to a particularly deep thrust and he gripped tighter at Alfred in need. But Alfred shifted, sitting up suddenly and Arthur whined at the loss.

He looked glorious. The hall light illuminating him from behind, sweat-damp hair pushed back off his forehead and glasses askew from forgetting to take them off. They always forgot. But Arthur wasn’t thinking of the specifics of Alfred’s eyewear so much as how Alfred was lifting his leg up onto his shoulder and leaning down again halfway, changing the angle just so that the sound Arthur made seemed more like a choked sob than a moan.

But Alfred was watching his face, watching his flushed cheeks and furrowed brows and the way he bit his lip when he angled his head to look down between them again.

“Still feeling good?” Alfred’s smirk was lopsided again, cocky, and Arthur had to remember to ask him how he managed to look like that when his words came out as a moan.

Arthur gripped the sheets below him, moaning himself just at watching the movement of Alfred’s hips.

“Fuck, yes, _yes_.”

“ _God_ , you’re so wet.” Alfred muttered, shifting and pulling Arthur’s hips higher up onto his lap to hit deeper. “Are you that turned on today? We were just watching a movie. Fuck, mm, you’re gonna stain the sheets.” Alfred had always been a fan of dirty talk. He drove Arthur wild half the time with dirty words murmured in his ear or filthy texts sent to him at work. Arthur liked to reciprocate as often as possible, but in the moment he couldn’t string any words together into a coherent thought. “You gonna cum for me soon?”

Arthur whimpered, ashamed of the sound but not ashamed of how Alfred groaned and sped up the pace in response. He dropped his head back, screwing his eyes shut and nodding quickly. He gasped, letting go of the sheets to grasp his cock instead only for Alfred to reach down and push his hand away.

“No, you can cum just from me fucking you.” Alfred bit his lip, tightening his grip on Arthur’s hips. “Oh baby, you feel so fucking good, take me in so good every time. You gonna cum?”

“ _Yes_.” Arthur could feel it, hot pressure in his abdomen building with each thrust of Alfred’s hips.

“Let me hear you.”

“Al, _Alfred_.” Arthur arched up sharply, breath caught around a moan as his orgasm wracked through him.

Alfred’s thrusts sped up, erratic in chasing his own orgasm and Arthur kept his position just to watch his partner with hazy eyes as Alfred finally cursed and tipped over too, burying himself deep inside Arthur as he came.

The creaking of the bed and the chorus of moans was replaced with harsh, uneven gasps for breath. Alfred opened his eyes slowly, gentle as he sat up and removed Arthur’s leg from his shoulder before pulling out and collapsing to the side. Arthur stayed in place, still coming down from his high and trying to regain the control of his muscles to move.

He did after a few moments, breaths still heavy but even, rolling over onto his side and towards Alfred to lay across his chest and catch his lips in a deep kiss. Alfred took a second to respond, his kisses messy and lazy but Arthur didn’t care when Alfred was grabbing for him and turning onto his side to pull him closer. Alfred pushed forward, forcing Arthur to lean away and laugh until Alfred just dropped his head to nuzzle at Arthur’s neck.

He liked making his mark after sex, when Arthur was still buzzed with orgasm and focused enough to smile and hum when he kissed and sucked and bit a hickey into place over his mating scar.

There were some still who insisted that same-gendered couples couldn’t be mates, that biology didn’t accommodate it. But they were mates as far as they were concerned. Alfred had made the mark during Arthur’s heat; though he lacked the enzymes in alpha saliva that produced the red mark, Arthur adored the silvery-pinkness of the scar he’d left.

“You smell good after sex.” Alfred mumbled, still peppering kisses on Arthur’s skin.

“You only say that because I smell like you.” Arthur laughed, breathless, running his hands up and down Alfred’s back and just enjoying the afterglow of their bodies pressed together.

“Maybe. Still good.” Alfred grinned, drawing those kisses up to Arthur’s cheek and Arthur had to laugh and tilt his head away.

He ran his hands down, cheekily squeezing Alfred’s butt and thighs before he ran his hands up again. “There’s slick on your thighs.” He mumbled, content to have Alfred resting on his shoulder.

“That’s your fault.”

“I know.” It was Arthur’s turn to grin, self-satisfied until he sighed and stopped his gentle petting. “We left the tv on.”

“I’ll get it tomorrow.” Alfred huffed, nuzzling closer with the clear intention of not moving for several hours. But Arthur was tired, and sticky, and much as he loved Alfred he didn’t quite want to sleep like that.

“We’ll run the electricity bill up.” He sighed, turning his head so he could kiss Alfred’s temple. Or thereabouts, wherever it was exactly that his lips reached. “Go turn it off and I’ll run us a bath.”

Alfred huffed again, pushing himself up just enough to look Arthur in the eye. “Only because I love you.” His expression was annoyed, but his tone was too soft, and his movements too quick to lean in and kiss Arthur with an affection that betrayed his supposed irritation.

Arthur smiled against his lips, sighing only when Alfred pulled away and slowly climbed off the bed. He stretched, rolling his shoulders a bit and Arthur bit his lip, making no move to get up but simply watch Alfred walk. Feeling eyes on him, Alfred turned when he reached the door, a smirk and an eyebrow raised at Arthur when he caught his partner still on the bed and staring at him.

“Hey, I got up so you could run a bath, not stare at my ass.”

“I can do both.”

Arthur smiled innocently, but he got up, crossing the room before Alfred could leave. Alfred turned fully, still smiling and letting his arms open for Arthur to slip into when he leaned up to kiss him.

“I love you.” Arthur mumbled against Alfred’s lips, hands either side of his face and holding him there.

“I love you too.” Alfred mumbled back, kissing Arthur again before he pulled away once more. “Go run the bath before I jump back in bed again.” He grinned, giving a light slap to Arthur’s bottom.

It was just enough to make Arthur laugh, pressing another kiss to the corner of Alfred’s mouth before they finally pulled away.

But he still stopped to watch Alfred go, not at all ashamed to lean against the doorframe and let his eyes trail over Alfred’s firm back muscles and round backside. Nor was he ashamed when Alfred glanced back and caught him again. Not even when Alfred threw a cushion his way and chased him all the way to the bathroom.


End file.
